Thank you
by LeeSakurox
Summary: When Sakura comes back to the village after 5 years,and takes the the chunin exams,she meets rock lee.Will she fall in love?And what happenes when the village is acttacked and taken over?But what about the secrets about Sakura's past?Maijor L/S K/I N/H
1. Sakura's Return The chunin exams!

Sakura's Return

Sakura's Return!!

"My,my,my!"I come back after five years,and you guys are against each other!"Sakura said."S….Sakura!"Sasuke Uchiha said.Sakura just stuck her tounge."Who else?"She replied."Sakura-chan!You've finally come back!"Naruto Uzumaki said."So guys,What's going on here?"Sakura asked."These jerk offs aren't letting us in."Sasuke replied."Oh."Sakura said."Ok guys,move it or lose it!"Sakura yelled at them."Eh?Oh god!you're using genjutsu?How pathetic!messing with a bunch of rookies!""WHAT DID YOU SAY TO US??"one of them yelled."Wait…you can see through our genjutsu?"The other one said."duh."Sakura said."Crap."the other one said."I have an idea.How about we just go and you can leave without getting hurt?huh?little girl?"one of them said.However,that was the wrong thing to say."LITTLE GIRL?!I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!"Sakura screamed at them,her hands now glowing black.(A/N Look at Raven from Teen titans' powers!Sakura's look and work that way!')

Sakura then forced them to the wall."OK TELL ME!WHY ARE YOU MESSING WITH US?!""We…We decided to have a little fun with the rookies."One of them said."oh."Sakura said letting them go."Wow sakura!I've never seen you act that way before!"Naruto said,after being quiet for so long."Right…right…well I think we should get g-""Hey you!"Neji Huuga called."me?"Sakura asked."No,him,"He said pointing to Sasuke."Hey guys,what should we do with these two?Should I let them go?or just kill them?"Sakura asked."Aww,Let them go,we should be saving our strength for stronger eniemes."Sasuke said."ok."Sakura agreed."She doesn't show much mercy."Neji thought.

"Now I know what you're thinking,"Sakura said,suddenly being behind Neji,"You think I'm completely merciless,don't you?"Neji gasped at Sakura's speed."She's fast!"Tenten thought."Actaully,"She said,appearing in front of Neji,"I'm only like that when someone hurts my friends.I'm quite protective of them."Sakura said."How did I miss that?"Sasuke thought."she's faster then me!""Ok Sakura,that's enough,"Sasuke said."Humph.I'm surprised your this fast."Neji said."What's that supossed to mean?"Sakura asked."Well,you ARE a girl,and girls are supoosed to be weak."Neji answered."Well,this is what happenes when a guy gives me a sexist attiude."Sakura said.She took her water bottle and dumped it on him!"Humph."Sakura said."Wow Sakura!"Sasuke,Why don't you talk to him?"Sakura said."I need a break.""ok"Sasuke said."Listen Buddy!"Naruto said."No one talks to our Teammate like that!""Yeah!Nobody messes with Sakura without messing with us!"Sasuke yelled at him.While Neji,Sasuke,Naruto,And Tenten were starting an argument with each other,Rock Lee went up to Sakura."um…Hi…"He said."hello.""My name is Rock Lee.So yours is Sakura huh?"He asked.Sakura just nodded."please be my girlfriend!I'll protect T'ill the day I die!"He said,blushing.Sakura just smiled and blushed."Thank you,but I really don't need any protection."Trust me,no she doesn't."Sasuke said."well,goodbye."


	2. The forest of death!

Sakura's Return

The forest of death!

"I…can not believe…that happened…."Sakura said.They had been attacked earlier.Sasuke and Naruto had been knocked out from the lack of charka.And somehow,Sakura's powers weren't working right.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

"hey little girl…."a voice called."Nani?!"Sakura said.Suddenly,3 sound genin appeared.

"now,just wake up Sasuke,let me fight him,and no one gets hurt.""You coward!You want to fight someone who can't defend themselves?!You're pathiec!""ok,that's it.I can't stay quiet after hearing that.I'll just kill this girl first.Then,I'll take care of sasuke."crap,"sakura thought."I'm no good without my powers…"Then they charged at her."humph."Sakura said cutting a cord,letting a log go."Nice try little girl.You have no talent as a ninja.A tear came to sakura's eye.So this is it.She thought.Leaf hurricane!""Eh?!What are you doing here Lee?""Sakura,I already told you.I will protect I die."Lee…Sakura thought.And Lee fought Dosu…until using the primary lotus and completely tried himself out.Alright,it's my turn!"zaku said."NOOOO!!"Sakura screamed holding up her hand.Suddenly,a large beam of energy bursted out of her palm!"what the heck?!"Zaku asked."Zaku,we need to get out of here!i don't know what she is!"Dosu said."kin!come on!""Right!"Kin said."Sakura!"Lee said,coming to her side."Sakura!are you alright?""H-Hai.What about you?""I'm fine.""Good,but you still rest.""hai.""ummm….Lee?""yes,Sakura?""Thank you,you saved me back there.""Hey,I made you a promise didn't I?""Hai,you did."Sakura smiled."You've got such a pretty smile.""Thank you."


	3. Sakura and her father Sakura's past!

Sakura's Return

The final Rounds!

So far,All of the rookie 9 have made it to the final rounds.And first up for her final match,was Sakura!It was Sakura VS Dosu!

………………………………………………………

"Hey,you're that girl from be-"He didn't get to finish.Sakura aimed a kick for his head.She missed.But then knocked him off his feet!""sound wall!"Dosu said."AAAHHH!!"Sakura screamed."Sound..it's vibrations.You can control it with your charka,can't yo-Ah!my ear!"then,Sakura passed out!"Oh no!"Lee and Naruto yelled!"OH crap!she's in it now!"Sasuke yelled.Dosu aimed a kunai at sakura's throat."Bye-bye..little girl.""SURPIRISE!!"sakura yelled!"rule number one!NEVER LEFT YOUR GUARD DOWN WHEN FACING THE ENEMY!! THIS is for messing with the leaf village!"Sakura said,sending energy blasts at him which DID NOT miss!"THIS is for hurting Lee!"She said sending more attacks."AND THIS….THIS IS FOR TRYING TO KILL ME TEAMMATES!!"She said.After which,she knocked Dosu out.

"Alright,that's enough.The winner of the match is Sakura.""SAKURA!YOU DID IT!"Lee yelled!"ALRIGHT SAKURA!"Sasuke joined in."Sakura!WAY TO GO!"Naruto said."Thanks guys!"She called back.She joined her friends when a voice spoke out."Well done daughter.""Eh?!"Sakura said."Daughter?What the HECK are you talking about?Sakura's an orphan!"Naruto said."No,she isn't.I'm her father."Mr.Haruno said."And Sakura's full name is Sakura Haruno.""HARUNO?!"Everyone gave Sakura a blank stare."…Hai,that's my name…"Sakura admitted."Well,WAS my name.Until Father kicked me out of the family because I wasn't as strong as I am now!""Daughter,I relize that was a mistake!I want you to come home!""OH please!You killed mother because she didn't have a son!Instead she had me!But I was ill and weak,so you abandoned me!I CAN NEVER forgive for what you have done!""But Daughter!The clan is falling apart!I need you home!""Why should I care?I'm not a Haruno anymore!!Remeber?!You use to love me,you use to hug me,but when you abandoned me,and left me on the streets,I was left there to cry,but that's when I decided why should I care?cause you weren't there,when I was scared!i was all alone!You only care for the clan's name,and that everyone knows we're strong,but you haven't changed at all!""YOU NEED TO KNOW WHAT'S IMPORTANT!""I do know what's important.DO YOU??Lee,Sasuke,Naruto…I'm sorry you have to see me like this.""Sakura….."Lee said."Father,I can not forgive you!you killed my sister!you killed Yukika!(A/N I'm Yukika D: WAIT I'm DEAD?!)And You had Mother beheaded!You're a monster!"Sakura said tears coming to her eyes.Sakura just ran away."Sakura!"Lee said,going after her."Sakura?"Sakura was crying at her mother and sister's grave."Sakura…"Lee put his hand on Sakura's shoulder."O-oh..Lee…it's you….""Sakura,I know how it feels to lose someone close to you.But you've had it worse off then I have.You a horrible father."Lee said,pulling her into a hug."Lee,I'm sorry!you have stand here and watch me cry!"Sakura,I don't want to see you cry,But I don't want you crying at all!""thank you Lee…"


	4. I'm sorry

Sakura's Return

The shelter

It happened so fast….Orchimaru had come,and he had taken over the village after killing lord Hokage.How could this have happened?Why did this have to happen?Sasuke was dead,he had been killed.Sakura felt horrible.One of her closest friends,her brother…he was gone……….When would they get the village back?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I can't believe this happened…Sakura said,tears stinging her eyes.She was almost always crying nowadays…So was Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Huuga…and Tenten as well…."Why?!Why this have to happen?!I knew the chunin exams were a bad idea!Now,Sasuke,My brother…he's dead,and so is Lord Hokage….why……""Sakura….""eh?o-oh…Lee…it's you…""Sakura,I know this is a horrible time right now…but I don't want to see you cry ever again…I hate seeing you cry…""I know Lee…But I can't help it…it's my fault sasuke is dead…""Sakura!it's not your fault!I know you've had a horrible past.Your father…the death of your mother and sister…I know….you were alone for so long…""Yeah,before I met Iruka sensai…he's always been like my father…"Sakura said,still crying.Lee pulled her into a hug,"Sakura….I'm sorry I can't help you…""No,Lee..I'm sorry…"you always have to watch my cry like this….""Well,someone has to comfort you….Naruto is always trying to cheer Hinata up,and Neji is always busy with Tenten.And Kiba with Ino…""Lee…you're always there for me…Thank you…"


	5. the plan and the moment

Sakura's Return

The plan!

OK EVERYONE!WE NEED TO INVADE THE SOUND VILLAGE AND TAKE BACK OUR OWN!NO MATTER WHAT!"Sakura shouted in the shelter."YEAH!"The others ageed."Ok,here's the plan Naruto,Lee,Hinata,and I will sneak into the sound village and destroy it from the inside,while the rest stay here incase we need back up!everyone got it?"Sakura asked.Everyone nodded."Alright,everyone,back up!We leave tomorrow!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sakura…."Lee said."oh…hi Lee…"she said,while packing her weapons into a bag."Sakura…""Yes?"No matter when what happens,I'll be there for you…I promise…""Same here Lee…you did something for me no one else has ever done…You gave me real strength…You made me more confident.Thank you…""Thank you Sakura!"Lee pulling her into a hug.A tear came to Sakura's eye.Lee let go of her,and he wiped it away.Lee then put his hand on Sakura's cheek,and she put her own hand over his,and she whispered."Thank you,Lee…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I know it's short,but it really made me want to cry!


	6. The end

Sakura's Return

THE ATTACK!!

"OK!EVERYONE!FAN OUT!"Sakura said.Hinata,you go north,Naruto south,Lee west,and I'll go east!"RIGHT!"they said.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Man,I think I'm lo-AAAHH!!"Hinata screamed!She had been taken by a sound ninja!"SHUT UP GIRLY!"the enemy said."oh come on!Where a-WAAAAHH!!"Sakura had also be kidnapped!(A/N OH CRAP!)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Naruto!""bushy brow!I think I heard Hinata scream!""I think I heared Sakura's scream!""Well,we have to find them!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

At the sound hideout….

"orchimaru!We have brought two more prisnors!"a hencman said."HEY BUDDY!IF YOU DON'T LET US GO I'm GON-HINATA!!"Naruto yelled."Sakura!"Lee said."That's right,we already got your girlfriends!""THEY ARE NOT OUR GIRLFRIENDS!"Lee and Naruto said in unision.(however,they did turn a bright scarlet that would put Hinata to shame…)(A/N hahahaa….I'm soooo evil…  )

"now,let's just k-AAAH!!"Crichimaru screamed in pain!"The hokage's jutsu!"Suddenly,Orchimaru's skin went black!"No one…..i mean NO ONE….EVERY….MESSES…WITH….MY FAMILY!!"Sakura suddenly yelled,her eyes glowing black."AAAAHH YYYYEEEEEEEEAAAAAAA!!I'll do…whatever it takes..to make sure..we all get out of here alive!!"Sakura put all of her energy into the last attack.And with that….the sanin was dead…..

"Sakura!!"Lee ran to her side.He held the girl in her arms."don't worry Lee…I'm ok…"Sakura said."Hinata!"Naruto ran over to Hinata,and undid her ropes."hinata?are you ok?!"Naruto asked."H-hai."Sakura smiled while being in Lee's arms."You're a hero Sakura.."Lee said."Now Let's get out of here!And Lee…thank you..for everything….


	7. the Return

Sakura's Return

The Return,the lengend,and the next generation

"Lee….""Hai Sakura?""I love you.""I love you too Sakura."

……………………………………………………………………………………...

And with that,Sakura returned to the Haruno clan!She And Lee were married years later,and had a daughter name Yukika,after Sakura's sister.Naruto and Hinata got married and had a son named Akio.

And Naruto soon became Hokage after that.And when they all past away,their children married and continued the lengend and protecting the village.And their monuments stood right outside the Hokage tower….so it was clear….

….the lengend will never die……

And Sakura Haruno…had died…saying thank-you to Lee…for saving her life…

She died saying thank you….


End file.
